epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Total Drama Wiki Tour Season 3: Walk Home Like An Egyptian!
The camera opens up on the party from last season. People are passed out on the tables and Llama has his face in the punch bowl. Ynkr opens up the door, causing light to shine on the contestants, startling them and waking them up. '' '' '' Ynkr: Hello contestants! Joe: Huh? What? Phil: Fuck, why is it so bright! ''MSV and Noah are in the corner, hugging each other while sleeping. '' '' '' Loyg: Oi, gay mates, wake up! ''They both open their eyes at the same time. Noah shrieks and runs outside. '' '' '' MSV: What happened last night? Ugh… Ynkr: Yeah, so, I need you all to come outside- wait, has anyone seen Eyes? Eyes: Up here… ''Ynkr looks up and sees Eyes on the support beams. '' '' '' Ynkr: How did you get up there? Eyes: What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas… Sierra: We aren’t even in Vegas! Eyes: I’m using that metaphorically… Sierra: Ah- wait… oh god… Eyes: Yep… Sierra: Please don’t let it be me… Eyes: WHAT?! No, not- you disturb me… Ynkr: Right, everyone, come outside, I have an announcement to make! Tkid: Explosions? Ynkr: No Tkid: Not interested ''The camera cuts to the contestants standing before Ynkr. '' '' '' Llama: Swag, what’s up? Ynkr: Well, you’re being replaced! Noah –shaken from earlier-: What?! Oh come on! Ynkr: Sorry guys, ratings. ''Ynkr presses a button and the contestants are launched towards the United States. A jumbo jet comes down a landing strip. A bus arrives the door opens and no one comes out. '' '' '' Ynkr: Welcome contestants to Total Drama Wiki Tour! ''A commotion starts in the bus. '' '' '' ???: HEY! MOVE IT OR LOSE IT! ???: WHY IS THERE FOREIGNERS?! ???: Come on everyone, settle down! Ynkr: Erm… ex-CUSE me! ''A contestant falls face first onto the landing strip. '' '' '' Ynkr: Hello… umm… Team –Swedish Accent-: I am Team Ynkr: And I am Groot, go stand over by the plane please! If anyone in there heard that, do the same! ???: OKAY! ''Another contestants walks out. '' '' '' Ynkr: Oh hey, the girl of this season! You know, that last one won! Welcome, Xim! Xim: Quite so, and '–gasps- Are we really riding in that dingy aircraft? Judging from that structure- Another contestant walks out. '' '' '' Ynkr: MINI! Mini: Hello, Ynkr, and to finish your analogy, Xim, it’s well built in terms of budget. It will last us the whole entire season! Xim: … I don’t like you… Mini –not paying attention-: Mm-hmm… ''Another contestant walks out, he is shaken and he looks at Xim and Mini nervously. '' '' '' Ynkr: Mocker, welcome! Mocker: H-hello, Ynkr… '-whispering to Ynkr- 'Are they gonna use kung-fu on me? Ynkr: What? Mocker: They’re asian! Ynkr: Not all Asians know kung-fu. Now go over there! ''Mocker walks over to the plane nervously, he stands next to Xim. '' '' '' Xim: Hello, nice to meet you- Mocker: GET IT AWAY! Xim: Erm… okay? ''Another contestant walks off, telling the contestant next to him a story. '' '' '' Ynkr: Hello Lab and BreZ Lab: And then, she dumped me three days later… BreZ: That is fantastic! Now, Question Time! What’s the biggest fault in the youth of today’s thinking? Lab: Ummm… how school is a thing? BreZ: Awww… you got it wrong! The real answer is: Thinking that getting a girlfriend will last forever! You are pathetic… Lab: Ouch… that hurt more than the time I got into a fight- ''Another contestant steps off, yelling at Lab. '' '' '' Ynkr: Samis! Samis: Will you stop? This youtuber does NOT want to hear a story from the likes of a non-youtuber! Lab: What? Samis: You heard me! ''Another contestant steps off of the bus. '' '' '' Ynkr: Hello, Wach! Wach: Sup, Ynkr! Ynkr: Can you go stand somewhere else? Wach: Why? Ynkr: I sense way to much optimism… Wach: Ohh… ummm… okay… ''Wach stands by the contestants as another one walks out. Ynkr: MIND! Mind: Hi guys! Ynkr: Hello, Ynkr. Mind: Where do I stand? Ynkr: Where everyone else is… Mind: Sorry, I couldn’t hear you over the sound of everyone screaming in the bus. Ynkr: Eh, understandable… Another contestants steps off of the bus. '' '' '' Ynkr: Hello, Deuce! Deuce: Hello, hmmm… this is the competition? I can already evaluate the elimination order… Ynkr: 1: They aren’t all here. 2: Are you gonna win in this “Elimination Order”? Deuce: Yes. Ynkr: And here is another one- ''The rest of the contestants all fall out on top each other. '' '' '' Ynkr: Erm… TKandMit, Bobdave, Night, and Shoop! TK: Damnit, can’t you guys wait? Night: I wasn’t pushing! It was THAT GUY! Bobdave: … Shoop: He isn’t much of a talker… Night: I will MAKE him talk! Bobdave: …please… Night: Oh, well, thank you SO much for talking! I feel like I’ve been blessed by a saint! Shoop: Can you please stop? Ynkr: Erm… is that everyone? Mocker: Y-yes… '''Mocker: I’m Xenophobic… that’s the main reason I’m in this, to get over my fears… ' ' ' Ynkr: Everyone, follow me onto the plane, I will show you around! ''The camera cuts to the contestants putting there bags in random areas on the plane. They meet up in the dingy 3rd class. '' '' '' Samis: Dafuq is this? This isn’t fit for a youtuber! Ynkr: Well if your team loses, you will spend the night here in 3rd class. BreZ: Question Time! What is dingy, dark, and called 3rd class? Ynkr: This place… BreZ: Wrong, this is more like 10th class… Ynkr: Well then, you want to see 1st class? Night: That would be nice… no sarcasm intended ''The camera cuts to 1st class, the whole entire room is lined with gold and a kitchen. Along with a few beds. '' '' '' Lab: I wish I was as this rich, my uncle is rich. Oh, I have a story about him! Bobdave: …please no… Lab: Okay… ''The camera cuts to the underbelly of the plane, a window shows that they are flying. '' '' '' Ynkr: This is the drop-off zone! Before I explain further- Xim: We have to sing? Ynkr: Actually, yes, and there is the penalty as well. Night: Why is this called the drop-off zone? Ynkr: Well one, you have to sing in this part, and two … ''Ynkr pulls a lever and the contestants fall. '' '' '' Ynkr: SING! ''The ding is heard. '' '' '' ''SONG BEGINS HERE!'' '' '' TKandMit: This sucks, it does, what did we do to deserve this? Samis: I’m a youtuber, this is how you serve this? Deuce: We’re falling, that’s important, some one help us, Wach: Ynkr was just a dick, why did I get on that bus? Night: What, did he think that we will survive? BreZ: Question Time: Are we really facing the ends of our lives? Xim: Just think of our families! Our animals! Mocker: Don’t you eat those things like cannibals? Lab: I need my family, why are we about to die? Shoop: Once we hit the ground we will be splattered like a fly-y! Deuce: Everyone look on the bright side, whoever survives wins! Mini: Are you that stupid? You measly simpleton?! Team: Well, looks like it’s the end, why does this have to be it? Mind: Everyone, look! The soft sands of Egypt! All except for Mind: Since when was sand soft? Smooth? Comfy? Mind: Everyone, I did a report on Egypt, just trust me- There’s no need to start a fright- ''They all fall into the sand as if it was melted butter. '' '' '' Mini –muffled-: Looks like you were right… ''THE SONG ENDS HERE''' Mind: Told y’all… ''Ynkr parachutes down, followed by two interns carrying a fan and a bag of ice cubes. '' '' '' BreZ: Question Time! Is that for us?! Ynkr: No. Anyways, for the challenge, you have to follow your team across the desert and to the Nile. Once you’re there, well, your team wins. It has to be the WHOLE ENTIRE team! Wach: Ynkr, teams please! Ynkr: Oh yeah, damnit. Get your shit together, Ynkr! On Team Screaming Howlers Lab, Wach, Deuce, Night, Mini, Shoop, BreZ! On Team Venomous Snakes: Mocker, Samis, Team, TKandMit, Xim, Mind, Bobdave! Lab: Got it… Ynkr: Now go! ''The teams start heading separate ways from each other. '' '' '' ''The camera cuts to Team Screaming Howlers. '' '' '' Night: Which way is west? Or east? Mini: What do you mean? Night: Well, the river is either west or east of us… Mini: Ah, hmmm… humidity and the direction of the sun… it’s to the east. Night: You sure? Mini: 100% sure. Lab: Well, anyone want to hear a story? Deuce: Well… to pass the time, yes. Lab: This is the story of the time I was- ''The camera cuts to Team Venomous Snakes. '' '' '' Xim: It’s to the east… Mind: How do you know? Xim: The Pyramids of Giza are to the west of it, so, east. Mind: How do you know that it’s east of the Giza Pyramids? Xim: The sun… Mocker: Well, whatever it is, we better get to the Nile first! ''They start heading east as the camera cuts to Lab finishing his story. '' '' '' Lab: The End. Shoop: What? Lab: It’s true! '''BreZ: Question Time! Who is loud, loves telling fake stories, and is immature? The kid that will be my first target! ' ' ' BreZ: Hey, Lab, I have a job for you! Lab: What is it? BreZ: Go and scout out the competition, come and find us once you’re done! Lab: Okay, I’ll try! ''Lab walks off into the desert. '' '' '' Deuce: Are you sure about this? BreZ: Please, I AM sure! Wach: Well… I have faith in BreZ and his plan. Night: Well… alright! ''The camera cuts to a map. Both teams are equal distance from the river. The camera cuts to Lab speaking to the other team. '' '' '' Lab: HI! TKandMit: What are you doing here? Lab: Scouting out this team… Mind: Well that’s sort of a fail… Lab: Why? Xim: You’re sorta telling us that you’re scouting it out. Lab: DAMNIT! ''Lab runs back towards his team. The camera cuts to the map again. Team Screaming Howlers have made it to the river. Team Venomous Snakes are almost there. Lab is halfway in between the teams. The camera time lapses to Lab arriving to his team. '' '' '' Lab: Guys, I’m back! Shoop: What did you figure out? Lab: That they were at the same rate as us- wait… Night: If they were going at the same rate as us… YOU MORON! Ynkr –over megaphone-: AND TEAM VENOMOUS SNAKES WIN! Lab: I- I’m sorry! BreZ: Ugh, excuses! Question Time, everyone! Who will be going home tonight? Ynkr: Lab, he was last to get to the Nile for his team. Lab: Awww… ''The camera cuts to Team Screaming Howlers standing outside of the plane. '' '' '' Lab: So… what now? Ynkr: Go on! Lab: What?! Ynkr: Did I forget to mention the “Walk to Civilization”? BreZ: Question Time! What is that?! Wach: Yeah, I’m curious as well… Ynkr: Depending on where you are, you must walk to the nearest civilization. Go on! ''Lab walks off as his team enters the plane. Ynkr starts the outro. '' '' '' Ynkr: And so ends the first episode of Total Drama Wiki Tour! Who do you think will win? Who will lose? Will we have another Team Ferocious Hippos? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Wiki Tour! Category:Blog posts